


Hungry Eyes

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dare's challenge to use the song 'Hungry Eyes', by Eric Carmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

Buffy could feel someone's eyes on her, watching her as she danced. The feeling was familiar, yet strange at the same time, as if she knew the person, but he was looking at her in a different light. 

_I've been meaning to tell you  
I've got this feelin' that won't subside.   
I look at you and I fantasize.   
Darlin' tonight.   
Now I've got you in my sights._

Slowly she turned in a circle, never stopping her movements to the music. Her gaze scanned the crowd around the club, flitting from person to person as she tried to assess who was devouring her with their eyes. 

_With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise,   
I've got hungry eyes   
I feel the magic between you and I._

She caught barely a glimpse of someone she thought she'd recognized. Carefully, she used her Slayer training and instincts to hone in on the sensation. She slowly turned again, arms swaying above her head until her eyes locked with his. 

_I want to hold you so hear me out.  
I want to show you what love's all about.   
Darlin' tonight.   
Now I've got you in my sight._

His blue eyes were burning into hers, conveying desire, longing, and something wild and untamable. A flush stole over her body and she licked her suddenly dry lips, body still moving to the music. The air was crackling between them with pent up emotion that had been building for a long time. 

_With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise,   
I've got hungry eyes   
I feel the magic between you and I._

He walked across the floor to her, like a predator stalks his prey, and she knew what it felt like to be wanted with an intensity that couldn't be controlled. He stopped directly in front of her and her movements stilled, arms falling to her sides as the world fell silent around them. 

_Now I've got you in my sight  
With these hungry eyes,   
Now did I take you by surprise?   
I need you to see   
This love was meant to be_

"Are you ready for this?" he asked in a low voice. "There's no going back." 

Instead of answering, she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling his lips to hers. A bolt of lightening hit both of them, shocking them to the core as the fire that had always resided between them ignited. The kiss deepened as the world shook, light and darkness balancing perfectly. 

The heavens sighed. 

_I've got hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise,  
I've got hungry eyes   
I feel the magic between you and I. _

_I've got hungry eyes  
Now I've got you in my sites,  
With my hungry eyes   
Did I take you by surprise?   
With my hungry eyes _

_I need you..._

 

End


End file.
